wikia2011fandomcom-20200214-history
League of Legends Wiki 2011
The League of Legends Wiki is an amazing community dedicated to Riot Games Inc. "M'assive '''O'nline 'B'attle 'A'rena" game '''League of Legends that celebrated its second anniversary in August! As the successful successor of the famous World of Warcraft 3 modification "Defense of the Ancient (DOTA)", the Wiki has an always up-to-date database of information about mechanics, lore, characters, backgrounds and resources. About the Game League of Legends is a five versus five (or three vs three) player team game set in battlefields called "Fields of Justice". The main mode competes both teams by pushing and fighting lanes towards the enemy base. The goal is to destroy the main construction, called Nexus, of the enemy. Every player selects from a multitude of varying and unique Champions, which have to work as a whole team to overwhelm their enemy and ultimately destroy the Nexus. Beside the three main "lanes" leading to both bases, which are defended by powerful towers and constant hordes of creatures called Minions to push the enemy, there are several creatures in the surrounding "jungle" that provide additional gold and experience. The fearsome Baron Nashor and the mysterious Dragon also promise large bounties to help your quest of conquering. Games typically last from 20 to 60 minutes in this mode and is always a new challenge! There is another Field of Justice, the Twisted Treeline, in which two teams of three fight in two lanes, with different jungle monsters. Games on this map are typically shorter than those on Summoner's Rift. The newest mode, Dominion, '''plays in a magic-infested Field of Justice. Both 5-player teams are supposed to take over a majority of '''Crystal Towers to reduce the power of the enemies' Nexus. Both teams possess a count of 500 points that drain whenever one team has more conquered Crystal Towers than the other. Once one team reaches 0, the team has lost. Speed and teamplay are an essential key to win in this exciting and ever-changing game mode to dominate the enemy. Several small powerups around the map, small spawns of Minions between two opposing towers, and the pressure of time promises each game to be a heated match lasting from 10 up to 25 minutes. About the Wiki The Wiki was founded and led by KazMx for over 2 years. It has reached several large milestones including over 1000 articles, over three million weekly views in the summer, and a solid base of helpful editors. Occasional, even Riot Employees have been seen referring to the League of Legends Wiki for content questions and information. Champion Skins A champion skin is available at the shop on the client. You may only purchase them with Riot Points. On occasions, Riot will have a skin sale where skins be be up to 80% off! Below is a gallery of a champion and his skins. Ryze the Rogue Mage Ryze OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic skin Ryze HumanSkin.jpg|Human Ryze Ryze TribalSkin.jpg|Tribal Ryze Ryze UncleSkin.jpg|Uncle Ryze Ryze TrophySkin.jpg|Triumphant Ryze Ryze ProfessorSkin.jpg|Professor Ryze Ryze ZombieSkin.jpg|Zombie Ryze Champions come with Classic Skins. Any other skin must either be purchased or earned through some type of event or giveaway. At times, Riot releases skins for a limited amount of time, before they are removed from the shop and kept only in the Riot Office. On this type of occasion, you would have to have bought the skin before they discontinue the item. Once removed, the skin are then called Legacy Skins. Category:Gaming Category:League of Legends Wiki Category:League of Legends